


We told you.

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: A little bit of spoilers for islands maybe, Gen, Theres blood and amputation!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Frieda's successfully tricked Kara, but what pain will it bring?
Kudos: 4





	We told you.

Frieda lands with a oomph. She turns back to look at the fence to make sure noone was following her, or saw her. Seems like the hologram tricked Kara.

Kara.

She felt awful doing that to her best friend, but she was running out of options. She wanted off this awful island. She had to leave.

Frieda tugs on her hats ears- a nervous habit shes been told to stop doing... shes lost track of how many times shes been told that.

She sighs and slumps down, sliding a hand down her face.

This was right.

Standing back up, she heads down to the cave with her ship in, sighing again as she realizes she has to push it to the water.

After.... sometime.... she makes it, looking back. It has to been atleast a hour. Wouldnt Kara get suspicious?

No matter. She climbs in and starts it up, hoping that the motor isnt too loud.

She sticks her hand into the water surrounding her, splashing it a little playfully.

Suddenly, the water rumbled and Frieda felt a stab of pain as she remembers the Guardian.

She looks up as the large machine rises out of the water, and raises its arm.

Frieda flattens herself in her boat, though she knows theres nothing she can do.

This is it. Shes going to die.

SPLASH

Shes barely conscious. Her arm hurts like hell. Did the Guardian strike her arm? Her leg hurts too. It feels like it's being crushed.

But that's not the weird part. The weird part is that theres a sandy feeling under her body.

Absentmindedly, through all her pain, she still manages to tug on the ear on the side of her good arm. She can't move her other one at all.

Frieda remains on the ground. Not really much else she can do. Just lie here and d-

"FRIEDA!"

Oh no. Kara.

Frieda doesnt move. Maybe if she doesnt respond, Kara will go away.

That didnt work out. She could feel the sound of the much larger woman approaching, and once she did, she puts a large hand on Friedas back. 

"I can't carry you to Dr. Minerva. Not with that ship on you."

The cat-hatted girl thought for a second.

"I'll bring her to you! Dont die, okay, Frieda?"

Frieda makes a pained sound as the footsteps departed.

It wasnt long until the two arrived. Frieda figured that Kara probably dragged the doc all the way over here.

"Well, its bad. No matter how carefully that ship is removed, I have a high doubt that leg will ever be useful to you again." Minerva said after a bit of studying.

"Oh..." Kara looked down at the two.

"Its the most likely thing. It's a very slim chance that thats not how itll go. Now I need to treat her so Kara if you could carefully pick up the ship? I'll see if I can pick up Frieda myself."

To both of their suprise, Minerva managed to pick up Frieda.

"Wow, Dr.! You're even stronger than I thought!"

Back at the hospital, Frieda was brought to get the ship removed. It was thrown into a dumpster outside, and then Minerva did some x-rays.

"Its as I feared. That legs been damaged beyond repair. And your arm too, apparently. What exactly have you been doing?"

Frieda blinked her mismatched eyes as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation. Its not like she could tell the doctor she was trying to leave. Though, one could figure out by the boat and her location.

"I was just working on a new invention. It... it went wrong is all." Frieda lied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, whatever caused it, you should stop doing." Minerva said, and Frieda was in too much pain to tell if that was a joke or not.

"Now, I've got Gross to make you some proteshics. I have to amputate your arm and leg."

Kara looked confused. Neither one of them saw Minerva leave the room nor measure Frieda for the prosthetics. That's a thing you do, right?

"Kara, go make sure Gross doesnt need help with the prosthetics." Minerva said, turning to face the large, strong woman next to the small, broken woman.

Kara nods and exits the room, and Minerva adjusts her hat, grabbing the bed as she pushes it to the surgery room. 

"I'm going to put you under some anesthetics. That should stop you from feeling any pain." 

Frieda felt cold. This is stupid. Shes stupid. Had she listened to Dr. Gross and not tried to leave, this wouldnt be happening.

Friedas thoughts faded away as Minerva applied the anesthetics, the last thing she saw was something big and sharp.

Minerva made quick work amputating the arm. First she cut off the sleeve, pulling both that and Friedas watch off. The doctor then cut into the flesh, blood leaking out the wound and getting on the instrument. She kept cutting, as being a doctor meant that that stuff didnt bother her. One it was off she placed it in a plastic bag and set it down. Friedas blood poured out of the remaining arm, tainting the surface she was currently on.

Minerva wrapped the stub up with bandages.

She moved on to her leg, wiping down the instrument alittle first. She started the same as last time, cutting off some of the pant leg and pulling it and the boot off. Minerva started sawing the leg off, blood once again leaking down onto the surface. It's a good thing theres something there to prevent staining the chair. Once the leg was off it too was put into a bag, and the instrument went into the sink. She wrapped up the stump.

Minerva leaned down to pick up the bags, dropping them off at Dr. Gross's room, who had asked for any spare things like that, for reasons Minerva wasnt sure if she wanted to know.

While there, she picked up the bionic arm and leg, informing Kara that she would be able to see Frieda soon. Kara nodded in reply, clear that she was worried about her friend.

Frieda's vision was blurry as she started to wake up. She slowly sat up, red hair falling into her eyesight. Blinking a few times, she noticed that her hair was sticking out the front of the hat. How that had happened, she had no clue.

She moved to the side so that her legs were hanging down the chair. Correction: leg. The other was a stump. Seems like the prosthetics werent on yet.

Frieda rubs her arm stump as she looks around, calling out for the doctor since she cant look for her.

The bandages were dark red with her blood, and they were still wet, getting her hand red as well.

"Oh! You're awake! I was hoping to be quick enough with the return that I could put the prosthetics on before you woke up." Minerva said as she walked in, holding a very bland looking bionic arm and leg.

Frieda stuck her tounge out at how low-grade they were. She'll upgrade them.

Minerva removes the bandages, getting Friedas blood on her hands. Her coat sleeves were also bloody, and her expression made it clear that she was used to getting her patients blood on them. She already had the dog-hatted womans blood on her anyway.

The bleeding wasnt quite as bad as Minerva wrapped on some new ones, before carefully attaching the arm prosthetic.

"Can you move it?" Minerva asks, noticing Frieda wincing at the pain of the attachment.

One of the fingers twitched as she tried.

"Give it a few seconds as I attach your leg." The Doc says, kneeling down and causing pain to shoot up Frieda's leg.

"Ow." Was the response, before she tried to move it again. She was able to lift it up this time, moving the arm and fingers.

"Sweet..." Frieda said, studying the technology behind it.

"You dont mind if I upgrade it, do you?" Frieda asks, even though Minerva wasn't the one who made it.

"Its yours now. As long as you dont take them off or destroy them, it should be fine." Minerva responds, looking up at Frieda with a smile.

"Get down and try out your leg." Minerva says, pointing at it and standing up.

Frieda nods and slides down, stumbling a bit before being supported by Minerva.

Once she got her balance back, Minerva let go, and Frieda was able to stand up. And walk. It was a little wonky, and she may need to learn how to walk with this thing, but atleast she had Kara with her.

Minerva gave her a cane to use until she was completely able to walk by herself for long periods of time.

She stumbles down the hall, having to pause for a break every now and again. Minerva was heading to the washroom to clean her coat, and Frieda was looking for Kara, who had since left Gross's office and was sitting outside in their usual spot.

Frieda waves to her, stumbling over to her. It was a bit harder to walk in the grass with a cane for some reason, but luckily Kara recognized it and ran over to help, sitting down her friend before sitting down herself. 

The two talked about everything that had happened, and eventually Frieda fell asleep on Kara, looking up at the night sky.


End file.
